Seized
by Cat Streaked By Rain
Summary: Seized. By the enemy. Ichigo was now the captive and pawn of a knight who could only mean him harm. Or was his thinking all wrong? Could Starrk possibly want him as more? YAOI!


**A/N: Yay fic requests! I'd like to say congrats to galerian57 for correctly guessing who I was referring to with the initials in chapter 2 of 'The Truth about Vampires and Werewolves'. So I awarded a oneshot. But did I mention that I would? No? Well of course not! I'm a sneaky sort after all. As are many writers. And you would know this well if you would read my Author Notes. And yes, I am in a mood I guess you could say. Bear with me since a new story is on the way.**

Staring from my bedroom window I let my gaze wander over the courtyard that had once been mine. Once meaning I was know at the mercy of my captors, or rather captor, and now a prisoner in my own home. Men, resplendent in shiny metal armor that had been taken from the castle armory, marched up and down the courtyard surveying what they had taken for their own.

Simply because they could.

For disease had ravaged my home, laying waste to my now departed wife who had insisted she would help tend the ill since it was her duty to protect her subjects. Many had died while under her care despite all attempts to subdue the fever and slip watered down broth past chapped lips. Many had been saved but not nearly enough compared to those that now laid in ashes, buried beneath the ground to prevent the illness from spreading on the wind. My fair and beautiful wife, Orihime, dead only because she had refused to give up even when she knew she could not win. She had been walled into the family crypt. The thought of burning her…unsettled me. So much so I visited her grave site daily and spoke of trivial things as well as important ones.

I had yet been let out of my chambers, turned cell, to tell of this recent event.

Dark eyes turned upwards to meet mine as scanned the new additions and new lord. Hair, dark and matted with filth, covered his head while wild, wolf like features composed his face. Ragged clothes adorned his otherwise healthy form as he tended to those wounded from the trek they had taken to seize the fortress.

His gaze seemed to penetrate my very being, searching to find some weakness he could use to force my hand in whatever matter he saw fit.

For I knew, and he did as well, that I would not willingly subject myself to anything of his choosing.

Then, as if sensing my defiance and hostility towards him, he turned back to his men.

Good.

I wished he would leave me to tend my sick and continue my...late wife's dying wish. But I was not to be trusted when I could rally my own men, those who had not fallen prey to sickness, to fight back. Not that I would. Too many had died and more death was not what I wanted.

What I did want was peace but that was not to be had with opposing forces rallying troops and warring over land, killing, raping, and pillaging to the content of old men playing power games with each other.

Peasant's lives were of no matter since many decorated the countryside, another man always taking the place of a fallen one.

It sickened me.

Snorting with displeasure, I left my window to stride over to the fireplace where cold ashes settled. Cold. Just like my heart had become with her death.

I stalked over to my writing desk and laid out fresh pieces of paper to compose a letter for my father, an earl, who could not know of the recent happenings. Unless notified, he would bring the walls down to reach his only son, now widowed. I dipped a pen in the inkwell, pausing to collect my thoughts. A drop of liquid ebony marred the otherwise perfect span of ivory. A wry smile curled my lips as it reminded me of the spots that had covered Orihime's body before she had succumbed to the disease. But then the smile faded, as quickly as it had come as my mask slid back in place. A blank mask that disguised all the pain, misery, and loneliness I now felt without her presence.

Words flowed, seemingly of their own accord, and an account of all that had occurred over the previous months counting up to this afternoon unfolded before my eyes. I wrote, refilling the well of my pen many times over.

Finally, after what seemed a lifetime, I set down the writing utensil and worked a cramp from my wrist. Thirteen sheets of paper filled with elegant flowing script were laid out on the dark wood. Waiting for them to dry, I sat back and contemplated my fate and that of my home, Zangetsu Manor. It did not bode well. I was a prisoner, that much certain, and my fate would rest as being one of the spoils of war. Unless of course I was saved but the thoroughly efficient manner in which the takeover had happened made that unlikely.

As the shiny lettering faded to indicated it was dry I fanned the pages a bit before folding them together and sealing it with a blob of white wax, pressing my family emblem into the warm wax. A coat of arms composed of lions and lilies was pressed into its surface. No doubt the letter would be screened unless filtered through the correct channels.

I stood abruptly and opened my door, calling for my faithful manservant, Sado. He appeared, large figured and brown skinned. To anyone who was not well acquainted with him he appeared to be imposing and a brute. But underneath the exterior he was as gentle and kindhearted a man as I had ever known. He would see that my letter was sent safely.

"See that this is given to my father and kept from prying eyes." I handed him the thick bundle.

Sado nodded gravely, knowing that this was of the most importance. "I will see that it is." He accepted the papers and left.

I retreated to my chambers, resigned to await the meeting that was inevitable with the man who now had control over my life and death.

Starrk Coyote.

**A/N: Sorry, a bit on the short side I know. But this is going to be a mutlichapter fic anyway. xD It seems all my latest fic are. Eh, you readers aren't complaining. Am I right? X3**


End file.
